Sweet revenge
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Vanellope turns Taffyta into a glitch so she can see what Vanellope's life was during the rule of King Candy. No flames please.


I don't own wreck it Ralph.

Vanellope is laying down on her bed just looking at the celling, then Ron Cinnadon enters her room. "Hey Vanellope, you're not gonna believe this! I gave Gloyd a taste of his own medicine." said Ron and started laughing.

At Gloyd's house, Gloyd was playing a video game until his stomach growled. "I need food." Gloyd walks to his fridge and opens it and sees a tennis ball launcher and shoots tennis balls at a rapid fire rate and the last ball hits Gloyd in the nuts. "Damn that hurt!" Gloyd cried out and covered his crotch.

Back in Vanellope's room Vanellope just rolled her eyes and lied down on her bed. "What's wrong Vanellope?" Ron asked.

"It's Taffyta." said Vanellope. "Even those she said sorry I'm still having bad memories of the bullying, tortures and the birthday tortures." said Vanellope.

"Oh yeah those. That's their way of saying happy birthday! We hate you!" said Ron remembering the birthday tortures they got as glitches. "But that's all over, the future is bright."

"I know Ron." said Vanellope.

"But I always got back at her for tortures like this one time I put a warhead in face and it puckered up for days!" said Ron and broke down into laugher.

Vanellope started to smile after hearing Ron's story, then Vanellope just thought of something. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, that's it!" said Vanellope. She gets off her bed and runs downstairs.

30 minutes later Vanellope exits the code room and enters the throne room where Ron was waiting. "What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"You'll see. Wanna go to Tapper's?" said Vanellope.

"Sure." Ron replied.

"I just told Taffyta to meet us at the exit." said Vanellope.

"Oh great and I thought watching tangled was torture but that's even worst." Ron complained.

"Well that's because you're whipped." said Vanellope as she and Ron walk to their karts.

"I'm not whipped!" Ron exclaimed and jumped in his kart.

"You're whipped with a Captial (imatates whip)" said Vanellope and started laughing. Then they drove off to the rainbow bridge.

Ron and Vanellope are at the rainbow bridge waiting for Taffyta, just then they see her walking towards them. "Hey guys, so what's this thing about?" She asked.

"We're going to Tapper's just to chill." said Vanellope.

"Ok let's go!" said Taffyta. Vanellope and Ron walked ahead of Taffyta and stopped when they reach the portal. When Taffyta walks to the portal she was blocked by something, the glitch shield. "What the hell? Why is the glitch shield up?"

"Is it?" Vanellope asked. "I didn't noticed."

"Wait a minute you did this to me? Didn't you?!" Taffyta asked violently.

"Yes I did." said Vanellope. "I turned you into a glitch."

"Why did you do that?!" Taffyta shouted.

"You made my life into a living hell for 15 years! Now it's your turn." said Vanellope.

"I'm going home!" said Taffyta and walked to her kart only to see that it's being destroyed by the other racers. "Stop it right now!" She runs to her kart.

Ron and Vanellope glitch over to Taffyta's kart and start breaking it. "Now I can see why Taffyta loves breaking my karts!" said Vanellope.

"Vanellope, please stop this madness right now!" said Taffyta and grabs. Vanellope and glitches a bit along with Vanellope.

"No Taffyta. For the next 15 days you'll be known as the glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" said Vanellope and pushed Taffyta in a mud puddle. "Oh and by the way, your new home is at diet cola mountain. To enter the mountain find two sugar free lollipops and everything you need is there." Vanellope explained and walked away.

Later the night Taffyta is trying to keep herself warm from the cold in her new home. "How did she live in the cold? I mean there's a pool of hot cola here." said Taffyta, she just sighs and decides to sleep next to the hot cola. "This is gonna be a long 15 days." She said.

**Well that's the first chapter. Oh each racer including my OC Ron Cinnadon will torture, but I got nothing. But if you got a idea please review or PM me your idea and your idea will be posted in the next chapter. So please review and stay frosty!**


End file.
